


Snowmanhood

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [203]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/28/18: “hurl, weapon, pull”My second drabble with these challenge words.This drabble also includes the week's theme,winter, and is rated R (for radish!)Daikon radish.





	Snowmanhood

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/28/18: “hurl, weapon, pull”
> 
> My second drabble with these challenge words.
> 
> This drabble also includes the week's theme, _winter_ , and is rated R (for radish!)
> 
> [Daikon radish.](https://www.willhiteseed.com/proddetail.php?prod=Minowase+Japanese+%28Daikon%29+%3CBR%3E+Radish)

“And this,” Stiles announced, pulling a daikon radish from a grocery bag, “is the finishing touch!”

Derek looked at the long, thick, white vegetable Stiles waved around like a weapon.

“That looks too big to be a snowman’s nose,” he said.

“This is not Mr. Snowman’s _nose_ , Derek,” Stiles laughed. “It’s…” He rammed the radish at an upright angle into the bottom snowball. “…his dick!”

“Stiles! Our neighbors already hurl insults at us and call us perverts!”

“Yeah, who cares what some old right-wing prudes think. Now let’s get started on Mr. Snowman’s husband. He’s gonna be on his knees!”


End file.
